


Thanksgiving Disaster

by Fox_is_Fandumb



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Carmilla has tattoos, Carmilla is a jerk, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Mentions of addiction, Tags Are Hard, Thanksgiving, a sprinkle of homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 00:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12805404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_is_Fandumb/pseuds/Fox_is_Fandumb
Summary: When Laura needs to ruin Thanksgiving her roommate Betty swoops in to save the day by recommending just the right person.





	Thanksgiving Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> For everyone who needs to escape their families for a little on this terrible day.

"Hey Hollis, I think I found a solution to your Thanksgiving dinner problem," Betty exclaims as she barges into the dorm she shares with Laura.

"If it's anything less than a plane ticket to central Europe then I'm not interested," Laura responds after turning around in her desk chair.

"Mmm- Not quite," Betty says with a frown, "An old friend of mine has this ex-"

"That sounds like drama," Laura interrupts, "I don't want a drama filled solution."

"No, my friend and her ex are on good terms now."

Laura gives Betty a deadpan stare as she leans back in her chair and knits her fingers together over her stomach. Betty returns the stare with one of her own until Laura throws up her hands in defeat. She smiles victoriously before pulling her laptop from her bag and typing in her password.

"She's perfect for ruining an unwanted Thanksgiving dinner- Just read this ad she posted online to do just that," Betty says before turning her laptop around for Laura to see the screen.

"25 year old college dropout, familiar with the 'wrong side' of the law, lots of tattoos, wears an abundance black, and a recovering addict who can fake being drunk," Laura reads out loud as she skims through the ad, "Will even flirt with other women at the dinner per my request- Holy crap this is almost too perfect to be true?!"

"That's not all- Check this out," Betty says, mashing the page down button to reveal another paragraph.

"'I throw a mean right hook so if hitting on someone isn't enough I can literally hit someone,'" Laura reads aloud, "How do I contact her?"

"Well, to skip the waste of time that is email I asked the ever so wonderful Emily for Carmilla's phone number and she provided," Betty answers with a wide smile.

"Thank you- Gimme," Laura responds, making eager grabby hands at Betty.

"Chill Hollis," Betty chuckles as she texts Laura Carmilla's phone number.

"Thank you," Laura blurts out after her phone dings, "I'm gonna go down to the rear stairwell to make the call."

She excitedly hops to her feet and pulls a baggy Silas University hoodie on. Betty watches with an amused smile as Laura does a small happy dance on her way out of the dorm. The walk to the rear stairwell is short for Laura and she props the outside door open to stop it from latching shut. 

"Here goes," Laura hums after dialing the number Betty sent and putting the phone to her ear.

"Hey," Sounds a smoky voice that causes Laura to feel a slight twinge in her stomach.

"Uh-uh- Hi" Laura stutters out.

"Hey- What's up," The voice asks.

"Are you- Crap, what was the name," Laura mutters, "Camilla?"

"It's Carmilla, so who are you and why'd you call," The voice questions again.

"My name is Laura and I'm a friend of a friend of a friend- Er- Ex," Laura answers quickly, "I was told you could help me ruin a Thanksgiving dinner."

"I could but I'd need a little more information," Carmilla responds.

"Okay- Um- Can you meet me at my dorm, I have a huge paper I need to finish before break," Laura asks, running her fingers through her hair.

"Yeah, I can do that," She hears through the speaker, "Text me directions and I'll be there."

"Right- Thank you so much, bye," Laura exclaims before ending the call and texting her address to Carmilla. 

She turns and rushes up the stairs. Betty jumps when the door to their dorm slams open. Her brow furrows as Laura frantically starts making her bed after closing the door.

"Whoa, what's going on Hollis," Betty questions loudly.

"Carmilla is coming over and the room is a mess and she had a sexy voice and I'm in yoga pants and a hoodie," Laura rambles, throwing her blankets off her bed out of frustration.

"A sexy voice you say," Betty asks smugly.

"Not the time," Laura says after pointing at her, "Now please help tidy up the room."

Betty moves her computer out of her lap and hops to her feet. She begins throwing what few dirty clothes that litter the floor into her and Laura's respective hampers. Meanwhile Laura sets about remaking her bed before tossing empty packages of cookies and jars of peanut butter into the trash.

"Okay, I think this is fine," Laura says with an uncertain edge to her tone.

"Hollis, the room was perfectly fine for meeting girls with 'sexy voices,'" Betty says reassuringly.

"No teasing," Laura whines as a knock sounds at the door, "Oh crap."

"Your knight in grungy armor is here," Betty chuckles, "And I think she's gonna appreciate those yoga pants your forgot to change out of."

"Zip it," Laura hisses half-heartedly, moving towards the door.

Her jaw goes slack after opening the door and seeing the girl on the other side. Laura's eyes trail down from the striking face and sharp jawline framed by dark hair to an old military-style coat. She feels her knees wobble as her eyes land on a motorcycle helmet dangling by the girls side before raking down leather clad legs.

"Hey Cutie, I'm Carmilla," Laura hears in that smoky voice still fresh in her memory as her eyes shoot back up to the girl's lips, "I was told to come here to meet a Laura."

"Right- Yes- Hi, I'm Lesbian Hollis," Laura blurts out.

"Lesbian Hollis," Betty exclaims, laughing so hard she has to brace herself against her knees.

"That- That's not my name," Laura rambles, "Don't get me wrong, I'm definitely a lesbian but-"

"Cutie- Laura- I got what you meant," Carmilla chuckles, "Can I come in?"

"Right, of course- I'm so sorry, please come in," Laura apologizes quickly before stepping aside to let Carmilla enter.

"You're- Oh my god, Hollis- You're so gay," Betty cackles behind her as Carmilla enters the dorm.

"It'd be odd to hire a lesbian to be fake girlfriend to ruin Thanksgiving if she wasn't," Carmilla responds, placing her helmet on the bed closest to the door.

She shrugs off her jacket and tosses it beside her helmet before turning to face Laura. Laura closes the door and turns around. Her mouth goes dry upon noticing Carmilla's heavily tattooed arm where it isn't covered by a rolled up flannel sleeve. Betty's hand shoots up to her mouth to suppress her laughter after seeing the change in Laura's expression. Her eyes shoot to Carmilla in time to see a growing smirk that makes even her feel speechless.

"Damn, I see why Emily dated you," Betty says after a long moment of complete silence and staring.

"You know Emily," Carmilla questions, looking towards her.

"Yeah, we have a few classes together and she mentioned you when I was talking about Hollis' problem," She answers.

"Excuse you," Laura interrupts, "This is _my_ meeting to get a fake bad girlfriend!"

"Right- Just ignore me you two love birds," Betty says with a silly grin as she plops down onto her bed and focuses on her laptop.

"Yes- Ignore everything she says and please have a seat," Laura mumbles before motioning at her bed while moving around Carmilla to sit in her desk chair.

"So what's the problem- Why does a cutie like you need a fake girlfriend for Thanksgiving," Carmilla asks once Laura is seated, "Is it homophobic parents or something?"

"My dad is good- Overprotective but good," Laura explains, "No, I have a couple cousins and elderly relatives that'll be there who are."

"Okay- Why do I feel like that's not the whole story," Carmilla responds as she leans back on her hands, "You seem like you can handle yourself so why do you need a fake girlfriend to annoy a couple relatives I'm sure you could easily deal with?"

She watches Laura deflate and immediately sits up again. Betty frowns across the room from her but stays quiet. 

"Hey, I'm sorry if I hit a nerve," Carmilla apologizes, softly nudging Laura's knee.

"You're fine, that's just part of the problem- People not thinking I can handle myself, I mean," Laura responds quietly, "My Aunt Jillian invited this girl I sort of had a crush on in high school before I found out she thought she could control me 'because she cared for me.'"

"Yikes," She hears Carmilla says with a whistle.

"When she found me at a party she threw me over her shoulder and carried me home where my dad was surprised to find me not in my room- He grounded me," Laura rants, "I had two or three hits off the local stoner's bong and suddenly I'm too 'too high to make rational decisions.'"

"What the fuck- What a loser," Carmilla scoffs, "I'm gonna guess it was your first time doing pot and this girl lectured you the whole way home?"

"Oh my god," Laura says loudly, "The lecture was so _stupid!_ "

"Alright Cutie, I'll be your fake girlfriend and ruin Thanksgiving," Carmilla says with a small nod.

"Thank you so much- You have no idea how much it means to me," Laura responds excitedly, leaping forward to give Carmilla a thankful hug.

Betty watches Carmilla stiffen for a moment before softly returning the hug. She looks back to her computer and pretends to not notice their hug after they pull apart. 

"I'm sorry, was that okay," Laura asks with concern etched onto her face, "I didn't ask if you were okay with touching."

"It's fine Cupcake, we'll have your whole family to convince that we're dating," Her heart flutters at the sound of Carmilla's chuckle.

"Right, that reminds me- About your addiction," Laura starts.

"Will that be a problem," Carmilla asks.

"No," Laura says quickly before taking a deep breath and starting over, "No- I just want to know if there's anything I shouldn't do to help you."

"Oh," Carmilla says softly, "I- Thank you but I've been sober for a few years and it takes a lot to trigger me."

"No problem- I gotta admit though, you've been so polite and kind that I'm wondering how you're gonna help me," Laura responds, sitting back in her chair.

"Just because I'm being nice now doesn't mean I can't or won't raise Hell at the dinner," Carmilla laughs, "What kind of bad fake girlfriend would I be if I didn't plan on leaving a bad impression?"

Carmilla and Laura spend an hour talking, not noticing Betty get up and leave the dorm after they begin talking about boundaries. The conversation is long and peppered with soft moments between them. Betty returns as their conversation is coming to an end. She shrugs at them after they give her confused looks.

"You two didn't notice me leaving so I figured it'd be nice to get you both some food while I was out," Betty explains before holding up a bag of takeout.

"Oh- Thank you," Laura says quickly, "We were just about to go get something to eat."

"What'd you get," Carmilla asks, taking the bag of food from Betty.

"I got Chinese," Betty answers as Carmilla opens the bag, "Emily said you like fried dumplings once and I figured you'd both still be here when I got back."

"Thanks."

"No problem Laura's fake girlfriend."

\-----------------------------------------------Thanksgiving Afternoon, a week later

Laura holds Carmilla's hand in a death grip after Carmilla shifts the car, an aging thing her friend loaned her for the long trip upstate, into park. Carmilla takes the quiet yet panicked moment to look over Laura. She notes that her owl sweater covered purple button down and blue jeans are in harsh contrast with Carmilla's jacket, ratty hole-y Joan Jett t-shirt, and faded grease-stained jeans.

"Cupcake," She hears beside her, "Hey- Laura, if you don't want to go through with the plan I can be here as your friend."

"No, I still want to do this," Laura says firmly as she turns to lock eyes with Carmilla, "But maybe we should go through our checklist one more time before heading inside."

"Cutie, we have everything we need," Carmilla chuckles, "Bags in the trunk, props for our plan in our pockets, and Hell to raise inside."

"Are you sure you're okay with playing drunk," Laura asks, "I know you said so the other day but you are allowed to change your mind if you need to for your sobriety."

"I'll be fine, you said these events are always dry anyways because no one in your family drinks so I'll be fine," Carmilla says reassuringly, "And I know you'd keep me sober even if there was anything to tempt me."

"Carm," Laura mumbles before releasing the death grip she has on her hand and hugging her, "Thank you so much."

"Of course, Cupcake," Carmilla says softly, returning the hug.

The hug lasts for several minutes until they pull apart. Laura grabs her jacket from the back seat and awkwardly puts it on in the cramped space of the front passenger seat while Carmilla turns the car off. They look to each other one last time before climbing out of the car and walking up to Laura's Aunt Jillian's home.

"Remember, call me tons of nicknames and be as touchy as you're comfortable with," Laura whispers as they stop on the steps, "Make yourself sound like as horrible an influence on me as you can."

"No problem Cutie," Carmilla responds with a smirk, "Should I embellish any naughty detail as well?"

"Oh gosh, that'd be perfect," Laura answers quietly, "It'll make Aunt Jillian and the others who still treat me like a kid uncomfortable- Ready to go in?"

"Sure am," Carmilla says, nodding quickly.

Laura reaches for the door knob and pushes the door open after twisting. They are hit with a gust of warm air that smells of a typical Thanksgiving dinner as they step inside. Carmilla shuts the door behind them before Laura grabs her hand and drags her towards the sound of people talking.

"Pumpkin," Booms a voice as the round the corner into a kitchen.

"Dad," Laura exclaims, releasing her hold on Carmilla's hand to hug a stocky balding man.

"I've missed you so much," The man says after twirling Laura around, "Did you get all the bear spray I sent?"

"Yes Dad," Laura groans, "You've actually sent so much that it's become a problem for my floordon."

"You can never be too-" He says before noticing Carmilla in the doorway and directing all eyes towards her, "Who's this you brought with you?"

"Uh- Yeah- IbroughtmygirlfriendIhaven'ttoldyouabout," Laura rambles out.

"You're what," He questions slowly, "I don't think I heard you correctly because I swear you said-"

"Girlfriend," Carmilla interrupts with smirk, "Carmilla Karnstein, this Cutie's girlfriend."

"Right, I thought that's what my daughter said," He says with a clipped tone, "Well, I'm Sherman- Laura's father."

"Pleased to meet you Sherman," Carmilla says with a smile as she shrugs off her jacket to reveal her intricate sleeve tattoos.

"Call me 'Sir' or 'Mr. Hollis,'" Sherman says shortly, his left eye twitching after seeing the tattoos while Laura gives her a discreet thumbs up.

"Nah," Carmilla responds with a nonchalant shrug, "Got anywhere I can put my jacket?"

"How about you put it back on and leave," A woman about the same age as Sherman says.

"Aunt Jillian, it's so nice to see you- My girlfriend isn't going anywhere," Laura says, clenching her teeth and smiling at her aunt.

"Hello Laura," Sounds a tall redhead beside Jillian wearing oven mitts, "It's been a while."

"Hi Danny," Laura huffs and waves, "Sorry, I'm a little busy at the moment- Aunt Jillian, I invited Carm because she's amazing and I wanted her to meet you all."

"Cupcake, you don't need to validate our relationship with the meaningless opinions of your family," Carmilla says softly as she steps forward and grabs Laura's hand.

"Excuse me," Jillian exclaims, "I'm pretty sure our opinion on her relationship is pretty important for her safety."

"Yeah," Danny agrees beside her.

"Oh, so you're a cousin- Those puppy eyes you're giving my Poptart are a little weird if she's your cousin," Carmilla sasses.

"Wha- No- I-" Danny sputters while Sherman's jaw goes slack at Carmilla's brazen attitude.

"I like this one," Chuckles a man that towers over everyone in the room, "For what little my opinion matters I think you found a good one Laura."

"Uncle Bob," Laura squeals as she charges the man and hugs him, "It feels like I haven't seen you in ages."

"It's great to see you too little one," He says after crouching down to return the hug.

Carmilla smiles softly at the exchange. Sherman catches a glimpse of Carmilla's face as he turns that causes the tense nervous feeling in his stomach to ease slightly. He happily watches Laura jitter excitedly to see Bob again before she turns to Carmilla beside him.

"Carm, this is my Uncle Bob- He's actually my dad's college roommate but they're such good friends that he's basically my uncle," Laura explains with a beaming grin.

"Nice to meet you- You're almost freakishly tall," Carmilla says in awe, "You make Clifford here look small."

"Thanks, I'll take that as a compliment," Bob laughs, "Welcome to the Hollis family Thanksgiving."

"You should and thanks."

"Carmilla, would you like to help us while Laura goes and says hi to the rest of the family," Jillian asks as Danny pulls the turkey from the oven.

"Mmm- Nah, I think I'll meet everyone instead," Carmilla hums, her face scrunching up at the idea of helping.

Jillian's eye twitches and before forcing a smile onto her face. Danny scoffs and mumbles something under her breath. Laura grins happily and drags Carmilla into the living room full of Laura's family. She introduces Carmilla to her young cousins who laugh and giggle at Carmilla's jokes. Her heart flutters before she guides Carmilla towards her grandparents, making sure to emphasize their relationship to her homophobic grandfather. Carmilla watches Laura suppress a laugh and several aunts and uncles gasp when she calls him an asshole to his face. 

"So- Camilla, was it- What do you do," Laura's Uncle Geoff ask as they begin to walk away.

"It's Carmilla and I'm unemployed at the moment," Carmilla answers nonchalantly, "Not many people will interview me."

"Why's that," He asks, "You said you're 25- Surely you must have a degree that'll get your foot in the door?"

"I dropped out of college actually, wasn't my thing," Carmilla says as Laura bites her lip, "Too much bureaucracy and pointless bullshit."

"Laura, Honey," Geoff says with a disappointed frown, "How'd you fall in with someone like this?"

"Whatever do you mean Uncle Geoff," Laura asks innocently, "Carmilla is so sweet, she won me a cute little panther plush at the fair while I was buying funnel cake."

"Mm- Yep, won that for her and they accused me of cheating so I'm never allowed at the Silas University Annual Fair ever again," Carmilla adds, enjoying the flabbergasted look on Geoff's face.

"They were just upset that you won the most expensive prize at the stall," Laura argues, "You'd never cheat at a simple carnival game to impress me."

"Nope, definitely not," Carmilla says before mouthing that she did to Geoff when Laura looks away.

Geoff gives Carmilla a bewildered stare as Laura tugs her away. They sequester themselves in a dark corner of the room in a comfy recliner. After a few minutes Laura's cousin Frankie walks over to them with a pitiful expression on his face.

"Hey dude," Carmilla says while Laura's head rests on her chest, "What's that look for?"

"My toy broke," Frankie answers in a small voice, "Can you fix my toy?"

He holds up a Poe Dameron action figure that has had it's leg fall off. She gentle nudges Laura to let her sit up before taking the toy and looking over the pieces. Laura's eyes widen as Carmilla pulls a small folding knife from her pocket and fixes the toy with ease after cutting a small piece of plastic from the joint and popping the leg back onto the figure.

"There ya go bud," Carmilla says with a smile that makes Laura's knees feel weak, "Good as new."

"Thank you so much Carm," Frankie shouts, bouncing off excitedly to keep playing with his favorite toy.

"Thank you for helping him," Laura whispers into her ear, "I know I said bad impression but he's so sweet and I'm glad you helped him."

"Of course Cutie, I don't think I could be mean to a little kid even if I tried," Carmilla chuckles quietly while Laura's disapproving relatives glare at her.

"You know, it's-" Laura starts to say.

"Dinner's ready," Jillian calls from the dining room, causing the family to stampede out of the room. 

Carmilla and Laura share a look while everyone is trying to get through the doorway before quickly smudging their makeup and mussing their hair. Once the doorway is clear they climb out of the recliner and enter the dining room. Sherman's eyes bug out at their disheveled appearance and Jillian grips her turkey carving knife with white knuckles. Carmilla smirks at Danny's venomous glare as she and Laura look for a seat.

"Oh, it looks like the only available seats are at opposite ends of the table- That's too bad," Danny says insincerely, informing Carmilla and Laura of the seating.

Bob looks around the table at Danny's words. He notes the odd and possibly deliberate distance between the only empty chairs. Laura smiles as she watches Bob scratch his chin, no doubt wondering why one empty seat is between him and Danny while the other is between his twin sons.

"How about Carmilla takes my seat," Bob says gruffly after scooting back, "She might kill Caleb and Seth if they start saying something stupid."

"Hey," Caleb and Seth exclaim in unison, "Not fair, Dad."

"Thanks Bob," Carmilla says before he stands and moves around the table. 

Carmilla and Laura quickly take their seats with Laura sitting in the chair beside Danny and Carmilla taking Bob's old seat. Laura's grandparents insist on saying grace before carving the turkey. Laura's face scrunches but she bows her head with everyone else. A loud crunch interrupts Grandma Hollis halfway through the prayer and causes everyone to look at Carmilla.

"What," Carmilla asks through a mouthful of overcook wheat roll.

"Dear, we're saying grace before eating," Grandma Hollis scolds, "It's important to pray before a meal and bless the food."

"I'm Jewish," Carmilla deadpans, shrugging before digging the flask full of water from her pocket.

"Laura-" Grandma Hollis starts.

"Lady, do not go there- Say your prayer while the non-Christians eat," Carmilla responds with narrowed eyes as Laura covers her own mouth with her hand.

The dining room grows uncomfortably quiet for a long moment until Jillian starts carving the turkey. Sherman hides his face in his palms while his sister awkwardly passes out slices of turkey to the guests. Everyone begins covering their plates in green beans, mashed potatoes, and other sides. Laura reaches for a serving spoon when she feels someone pull her plate away.

"Uh- What are you doing," Laura indignantly asks Danny after seeing her plate in her hands.

"You're girlfriend clearly wasn't gonna dish you any food so-"

"Oh boy," Carmilla mutters before quickly taking a swig from her flask.

"So fucking what," Laura says harshly, causing everyone at the table to gasp at her language.

"Wha- But- What kind of girlfriend would you want that doesn't dish food for you," Danny flounders while aunts and uncles gasp at Laura’s words.

"The kind that doesn't treat me like a kid- I can dish up my own food," Laura answers as she snatches her plate back and dumping a spoonful of stuffing onto her plate.

"But-" She hears Danny start to argue.

"Do you see any parents dishing up food for any of my cousins," Laura exclaims, "Even Frankie is serving himself and he's seven."

Danny looks towards Frankie to find him humming to himself as he scoops mashed potatoes onto his plate. She closes her eyes before holding her hands up in surrender.

"Laura," Sounds one of her cousins, "Don't you think you're being rude when Danny clearly just wants to be a good friend?"

"Oh yeah, that's definitely what she wants," Carmilla snarks, "Just a gal trying to be a pal."

"Oh my god," Laura laughs quietly.

"Ugh," Danny breaths as he winks creepily at her from down the table.

"Corbin, do you not understand what a lesbian is," Laura asks with a tired sigh.

"You mean ladies who just haven't met the right man yet," Corbin responds seriously, earning groans from everyone at the table except his parents and the grandparents he shares with Laura.

Laura's brow furrows and her face contorts before she snatches the flask from Carmilla. Carmilla purses her lips and nods as Laura takes a long swig. Aunt Jillian gapes with horror stricken eyes.

"Speaking of right men," Corbin says salaciously, "Camilla, how about I take you on a date tomorrow?"

"Dude, this is the wrong tree," Carmilla scoffs, "You couldn't even get my name right."

"What can I say, watching you walk away did things to my memory," He responds with a smile as Bob, Sherman, Laura, Jillian, Geoff, Danny, Caleb, and Seth all facepalm.

"That's it," Carmilla says with a dangerous tone before jumping up and knocking her chair against the wall.

"No Carm, please don't," Laura says unenthusiastically after halfheartedly reaching towards Carmilla as she stalks towards Corbin.

"Couldn't wait to see-" Corbin starts before Carmilla yanks his chair back and punches him in the face.

She grabs the mashed potato serving spoon from Frankie's hand before scooping two heaping piles onto his plate and dumping the rest of the potatoes onto Corbin's head. Everyone at the table goes wide-eyed and slack-jawed. Corbin wails loudly, blood gushing from his nose and potatoes falling off his head onto the embroidered napkin in his lap. Sherman turns to Laura with a look of disbelief while Laura gives a confused shrug in response.

"You like cranberry sauce, kid," Carmilla asks Frankie.

He answers with a small shake of his head and watches as Carmilla takes the bowl. She dumps the cranberry sauce on top of Corbin's mashed potato covered head with an evil smirk.

"Enough," Jillian shrieks, "Leave- Laura Eileen Hollis, get her out of here this instant!"

"But-" Laura says before being cut off.

"No, you've brought a horrible person into my home and ruined my Thanksgiving dinner that I tried so hard to make special," Jillian seethes, "She has been rude and disrespectful to everyone here, she brought what I can only assume is alcohol, she has clearly been a bad influence on you, and now she has punched someone and ruined so much food!"

"She hurt my baby boy," Aunt Ruth growls as she rushes around the table to check on her 22 year old son, "Laura, you get this no good bitch out of here or so help me I'm calling the police.

"Hey asshole, he deserved it," Carmilla responds with a scoff, "I'm sure Danogorgon over there agrees."

Danny stares at her plate, refusing to look anywhere else. Laura looks to her dad for support until his shoulders sag and he shakes his head. Jillian's jaw sets as she glares back and forth between Laura and Carmilla.

"Fine- C'mon cutie, we've got better things to do than play nice with a bunch of losers," Carmilla says softly after reaching for Laura's hand.

"Am I better things," Laura asks in a whisper barely loud enough to hear.

"Gross," Danny coughs.

"Leave," Jillian shouts again.

Sherman hides his face in his palms again as Laura and Carmilla exit the room. After rounding the corner Carmilla notices Laura's eyes becoming glassy and ushers her out the front door. Laura feels Carmilla's arms wrap around her as tears begin to fall from her eyes and the cold air bites at her through her clothes.

"Thank you," She chokes out.

"No, I'm sorry for losing my cool and overdoing that after the punch," Carmilla apologizes, "That was off script and I'm sorry for getting us kicked out."

"Carm, you were the perfect fake girlfriend," Laura says between sniffles.

"What I did in there got us kicked out and now you're crying," Carmilla responds softly as she reaches up to wipe the tears from Laura's eyes with her thumbs.

"I mean, that was kinda the point," Laura says with a wet laugh, "Ruining Thanksgiving for my family."

"You got me there Cupcake," Carmilla says with a laugh of her own, "But are you okay after that?"

"Yeah, I just- I don't like being mean," She hears Laura answer after nuzzling her chest.

"That's why I was here- So you didn't have to do any of that yourself," Carmilla says as she rubs Laura's back, "I don't care what most people think of me."

"So the big bad Carmilla cares what some people think of her," Laura muses after pushing away to look at Carmilla.

"Well- Y-yeah," Carmilla admits, a blush rising up her cheeks.

"Like who," Laura chuckles.

"Cute girls who remind me of sunshine for starters," She watches Carmilla say before looking away bashfully.

"Oh- I- You care what I think about you," Laura asks as she also begins to blush, "Why on earth would you care what I thought about you?"

"I- I don't know, I just do," Carmilla mutters, "You're cute and this last week was a lot of fun."

Laura silently stares at Carmilla for a long moment. She studies her face and the small uncertain frown curving the corners of her mouth down. Carmilla feels cold fingers gently graze her cheek before nudging her to face Laura. Her eyes drift down from Laura's inquisitive stare until stopping at Laura lips. 

"Fuck it," She says under her breath, leaning in and kissing Laura hard.

"Mm," Laura hums happily as she kisses Carmilla back.

She feels strong hands grab her hips and guide her backwards until her butt hits the car door. Her fingers tangle in Carmilla's hair before Carmilla nips at her bottom lip. Carmilla grins into the intensifying kiss after Laura moans from the bite. One of her hands trails up Laura's body to the nape of her neck. Suddenly a strong gust of ice cold old wind hits them, chilling them to the bone.

"L-let's go to my house w-where it's warm," Laura stutters out with chattering teeth, "M-my dad w-won't be h-home for a few hours."

"G-good plan," Carmilla says before digging the car keys from her pocket and opening the passenger door for Laura.

_**END** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a ton to my friends for helping me when I needed it.
> 
> Please comment and tell me what you thought.


End file.
